weatherfandomcom-20200223-history
Tropical Storm Ana (2003)
Tropical Storm Ana was the first named storm of the 2003 Atlantic hurricane season. Ana formed on April 20 while located well to the east of the East Coast of the United States. Ana preformed a clockwise loop, then moved to the east, dissipating on April 24. Ana is the only tropical cyclone on record during the month of April in the Atlantic basin. There was a subtropical cyclone that formed in April during the 1992 Atlantic hurricane season, but this was not fully tropical, and thus never named. Ana caused no damage, but killed 2 people from ocean swells that caused a boat capsize off the coast of Florida. Satellite image of Ana shortly before becoming tropical https://archive.is/20131014012031/img86.imageshack.us/img86/3839/tropicalstormaname1.png Formation April 20, 2003 Dissipation April 24, 2003 Highest winds 60 mph Lowest pressure 994 mbar Deaths 2 direct Damages None Areas affected Florida, Bermuda Meteorological History https://archive.is/20131014012259/img84.imageshack.us/img84/1690/anatrackda0.png Ana formed from a previously non-tropical area of low pressure. A weak low along a surface frontal trough developed about 305 miles southeast of Miami, Florida on April 16. It drifted to the east, organizing into a non-tropical low pressure area on April 18 when an upper-level trough interacted with the front. Under weak steering currents located outside of the westerlies, the extratropical low moved northward and developed gale-force winds on April 19. The low began to develop more organized convection, and after turning southward late on April 19, its inner core became better-defined. When it detached from the front on April 20, it became Subtropical Storm Ana, becoming only the second subtropical cyclone on record in the Atlantic basin to form during the month of April, the other one being a subtropical storm from the 1992 season. After forming, Ana drifted east-southeast, briefly threatening Bermuda late on April 20. This prompted Tropical Storm Warnings to be issued for the island, but they were later dropped. Because of a significant upper-level trough over the cyclone, Ana was subtropical. However, Ana developed a warm-core on April 21, which led the National Hurricane Center to classify it as a tropical cyclone. Convection decreased through the day with Ana, but by night, it became much more organized, as convection covered the center, and an eye-like feature was observed on satellite imagery. Based on this, as well as QuikSCAT wind barbs showing 65 mph winds, Ana reached its peak intensity of 60 mph with a pressure of 994 mb on the evening of April 21. A ship located about 55 miles south of Ana's center directly confirmed the existance of the tropical cyclone. As Ana moved over cooler waters, its convection decreased. In addition, strong upper-level wind shear increased along the path of the cyclone as it moved eastward. Ana continued to weaken, and it became an extratropical cyclone on April 24 while located about 885 miles east of Bermuda. Ana's extratropical remnants continued east-northeast. On April 27, Ana's remnants were absorbed by a frontal trough. 'Rare formation' When Ana formed on April 20, it became only the second time in recorded history of the Atlantic basin that a subtropical cyclone had developed. The last occurence before Ana was during the 1992 Atlantic hurricane season, when a subtropical cyclone formed in April. In addition, when Ana became a tropical cyclone, it became the first (and so far the only) tropical cyclone on record to form during the month of April in the Atlantic basin. Impact 'Florida' Tropical Storm Ana produced moderate swells along the coast of Florida. The combination of the swells and an outgoing tide caused a boat to capsize in Jupiter Inlet on April 20. Two of the boat's occupants drowned, while two others were rescued. 'Bermuda' On Bermuda, Ana produced gusty winds and sproadic rainfall, although Ana produced no gale-force winds on the island. Lack of Retirement Because there was no damage, the name Ana was not retired in the Spring of 2004 by the World Meteorological Organization. It is on the list of names to be used for the 2009 Atlantic hurricane season. See Also 2003 Atlantic hurricane season * NHC Ana report * NHC Advisory Archives on Ana References http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tropical_Storm_Ana_%282003%29